Into The Fire
by Druid Sorceress
Summary: What happens when two women investigating the disappearances of the teens of Las Vegas come across Jerry Dandridge? One woman happens to be the daughter of Daegus and Chloe MacKeltar. Joint crossover fanfic by Dark Magical Sorcres and Druid Sorceress.
1. Prologue

**Hi, all...this is our first joint fanfic so please be gentle! I don't own any references I make to Chloe and Daegus MacKeltar because they are the property of Karen Marie Moning. Both Dark Magical Sorcres and I don't own anything else in this story except for our characters. Enjoy!**

_She ran down the halls of the school, her dark hair bouncing up and down with each stride. She could feel the heat from the flames inching closer and closer as she fled from two adolescent males who were in hot pursuit._

_It was a conquest to them...a conquest to bag the only girl in the school who wasn't interested in what they had to offer. Neither one of them cared how they would have her...even if it meant rape. They were used to getting what they wanted and were only encouraged by her refusals._

_Tracy Wicked rushed into the girls' locker room, scrambling over benches and dodging lockers to get to the shower stalls. Her breath hitching in her throat, she locked herself in a stall and did her best to steady her breathing._

'_How did it become like this?' she thought, straining to hear if the boys figured out her location 'How did a simple spark from my fingers create such a mess?'_

_Initially, she was angered when the men approached her and started to touch her...she hated being touched. She devised a quick plan to scare them off by summoning sparks of fire to her fingertips. It worked temporarily until one of the embers caught on a nearby anti-drug poster...then, all hell broke loose._

_She stood there stupidly as the fire spread to the bulletin board next to it. She then felt a hand touch her breast and she snapped out of it and ran for her life. The boys took no time in continuing their pursuit...they ran right after her._

'_Son of a bitch!' she thought angrily to herself as she backed into the shadows of the darkened stall 'How careless could you be, Tracy? Now the whole school is on fire! Think of a better way to stop those horny bastards once and for all!'_

_When she heard the door to the locker room open and shut, she knew she had to come up with something drastic...it was too late to worry about causing more damage. She needed to save herself._

"_Oh Tracy" she heard one of the boys call "Come out and play. There's no escape so you better give us what we want...your hot little bod"_

"_Yeah" the other boy intoned "We want to play with you...maybe deep down inside you'd like to play with us? Maybe even get naked for us?"_

'_Fucking disgusting pigs!' Tracy thought, racking her brains for ideas 'How can I scare them off so they will leave me alone?'_

_She thought back to "The Craft", one of her all time favourite movies, and then it hit her. She could use a glamour to scare the boys and make them leave her alone._

_She slowly unlocked the stall door with telekinetic abilities and glided slowly down back to the locker room, where the boys stood waiting._

_An evil smile curving upon her lips, she murmured a spell in Latin as she slowly approached the boys._

"_Come on, Tracy" the blonde jock cajoled her, his hands unbuttoning his jeans "come and play"_

_Tracy stood in front of them, incanting her spell._

"_Hell, I don't know what language you are speaking but it is fucking sexy" the dark haired jock said, licking his lips "How about you suck the both of us off?"_

_Tracy finished her incantation and stood there patiently as her glamour began to work._

_The blonde jock leered at her as his unbuttoned jeans fell to the ground. He then heard a hissing noise from below and looked down. His leer soon turned to horror as he saw that his fingers extended beyond their normal length and slowly turned into hissing, biting snakes. _

"_HOLY SHIT" he yelped, attempting to run but managed to trip over his own discarded pants. "What the hell is this?"_

"_What the fuck, Warren?" the dark haired jock yelped as he got a look at his friend "You're turning into a pile of snakes!"_

_Tracy then looked at him, her power extending to his subconscious. Soon he screamed in horror, looking at his hands in disbelief as his skin melted off slowly like candle wax. _

"_This isn't happening" he said quietly, watching as the bones of his fingers started to show through the melting goo that was once his skin "This can't be happening"_

"_Ah, but it is" Tracy said mockingly, enjoying her ministrations on their minds. "And I'm the one making it happen. Are you guys going to leave me alone now?" _

_The blonde jock slowly stood up, avoiding any contact with his fingers. Both he and his friend looked at Tracy in horror before slowly backing away and running from her._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, Tracy ran out of the locker room and to the nearest entrance outside as the hallways filled with black sour smoke._

_Approaching sirens could be heard as she stood by the football field, looking at the billowing smoke and vicious flames consuming the school. All of the students stood outside, wondering who interrupted the autumn dance as they tried to keep away from the fire. _

_She fought to keep her composure as she saw her tormentors running outside, the blonde one only clad in his shirt and briefs. Smirking at her victory, she put her earphones in and turned her IPod on before adjusting her glasses and taking out Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkhaban out of her messenger bag._

_Her victory was short-lived when she saw the school principal walking over to her angrily. One thing she never anticipated was that she could be caught this easily._

"_Miss. Wicked" Principal Rourke said sternly, glaring at her "My office, now!"..._

_... Moira MacKeltar hid in the bedroom closet of her penthouse apartment overlooking Manhattan. Her fingers curled tightly around the handle of her prized claymore as she watched the intruder root through her drawers._

_She had been awakened from a sound sleep when she heard the penthouse door burst open. She knew it wasn't just a random intrusion. When she heard the intruder uttering Russian words, she realized only one man could be behind it...Viktor Orumov...her ex fiancé and an enforcer for the Russian Mafiya._

'_Shit' she thought, swallowing hard as she waited for the perfect point of ambush 'Da was right...Viktor was no good. Thank god my family is so well off that I never needed his blood money.'_

_When she was a freshman at Columbia University, she had met the dashing older man at a party thrown at The Cloisters, where her mother Chloe used to work before moving to Scotland to live with her father. Her best friend Natalia had asked her to come along when her boyfriend had to duck out._

_Natalia had gone to get them something to drink when Viktor approached her. He was only 5 years older than her and devastatingly handsome...from his coppery blonde hair to his irresistible accent. He told her he was dazzled by her beauty and asked for her number right then and there._

_The rest was history...they dated for nearly 3 years when Viktor asked for her hand in marriage. She was overflowing with happiness and was blissfully unaware that the businessman was actually in the Mafiya. It wasn't until their wedding day that she had found out his secret and had broken off the relationship...right before they were to be at the altar._

_Mind returning to the present, Moira took a deep breath and waited until the intruder had his back turned to her. Quietly opening the closet door, she ran at him with her sword, slashing him in the back. She heard the guttural groan and ran out of the room, sword in hand as she ran out of the penthouse in only her nightgown._

_The intruder ran after her in hot pursuit, only pausing once to take out his gun as she ran down the stairs. As he got near, he reached out to grab her arm, making her drop the sword in surprise. She fought against him and screamed before managing to shove him away as she scrambled down the stairs._

_Silently thanking her father for insisting that she get a penthouse in a smaller building, she reached the lobby and rushed to the doors with her assailant in hot pursuit. She was about to go out the doors to safety when he tackled her from behind, surprising her._

"_No!" she screamed in desperation as the man turned her around and pinned her down "Please, don't kill me"_

"_The Russian Mafiya doesn't take kindly to people who leave one of our own" the grunt said with a thick Russian accent "For this you must die"_

_With that, he loaded and cocked his gun before aiming it at her head._

_Closing her eyes in fear, Moira struggled to recall an incantation her father had taught her as a young child. As soon as she was old enough to understand, Daegus MacKeltar taught his only child the ways of the Druids she descended from, hoping she would be able to use it to protect herself someday when she was on her own._

_As she felt the cold steel of the gun at her temple, she recalled something her Uncle Drustan taught her one day before she left Inverness to study in the United States. It was a protection spell that would bind anyone from doing harm to themselves or others._

_Recalling the words quickly, she began:_

"_Iarraim ar an caomhnóirí na ceithre choirnéal. Éist liom. Cas ar mo gÚbh isteach tinte an cheartais. Sábháil dom. Ceangal an fear seo ó dochar dom agus daoine eile. Éist liom."_

_She felt a sudden force push the gun away from her temple and she opened her eyes to see what was going on. The grunt was thrown out of the lobby, through the glass windows._

_Moira scrambled to her feet, watching in fascination._

"_Thank you, Uncle Drustan" she whispered, cautiously stepping outside to look at the grunt._

_He lay among shards of broken glass...his face cut up and bruised. The gun was nowhere to be seen._

"_I'm going to get you, bitch" the grunt hissed, slowly getting to his feet "Prepare to die"_

_He had very little time to react as Moira chanted another Gaelic incantation, her hands outstretched._

"_Iarraim ar an caomhnóirí na ceithre choirnéal. Éist liom. Thoghairm na tinte an cheartais chun deireadh mo namhaid. Ignite na tinte laistigh de dom. Éist liom."_

_Suddenly, a small burst of fire shot out of her outstretched fingers, hitting the grunt in the heart with the impact of a bullet. He fell backwards, landing back in the broken glass._

_Breathing in relief, she stood in front of the building, thanking the guardians and her family for being able to save herself. As the sirens came out of nowhere, Moira remained where she was, staring dispassionately at the body of the grunt..._


	2. A New Beginning

**So it looks like Tracy and Moira are private investigators with powers. In case you're wondering about the way Moira talks, she has the Scottish accent since she was born and raised in Inverness.**

The sleek black Camaro convertible sped along the interstate between Los Angeles and Las Vegas on one particularly hot day. Pantera's "Far Beyond Driven" album was blasting through the sound system.

Moira sat in the driver's seat, a menthol cigarette hanging out of her mouth as she shifted gears to change lanes. Her titian coloured hair flew wildly in the wind caused by the speed of her car. She had on her black Ray-Ban sunglasses, which blocked out the hot sun effectively for her.

Tracy sat in the passenger seat, her dark hair also flying with the speed of the vehicle. Lost in her private world, she listened to "You Belong to Me" by Taylor Swift on her IPod while she read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" intently. Grimacing at the cigarette smoke, she rolled her eyes and adjusted her falling glasses.

One could easily tell that they weren't truly alike. They didn't share fashion tips, nor did they share the same taste in music. They even came from two different worlds. Tracy was a small-town girl from Bloomington, Indiana while Moira was a Highlander from Inverness. The two women only had one common bond...their mission.

"Moira" Tracy yelled, putting her book down momentarily as she turned to her partner "How much longer is it to Vegas?"

"About a couple of hours, I ken" Moira replied, tossing her cigarette butt on the asphalt without skipping a beat. "Hard to believe Blake isn't sending us to another hick town to investigate another bletherin' missing farm animal"

"Did he say that he's taken care of our living arrangements and cover?" Tracy asked, turning the volume of her IPod down as Moira turned the stereo down.

"Aye" was Moira's reply as she shifted again to pass a slow RV "We are to pose as High School students, believe it or not. Thank the bletherin' gods that we can use our powers to change our appearances"

"I hope your incantation works for me" Tracy sighed, pursing her lips in thought "You were lucky enough to have a father who encouraged your power"

"Having an ability isn't something to be ashamed of, lass" Moira said, looking over at the younger girl momentarily "I doona think you'll be having any difficulty with it. My da taught me this himself"

"Good" Tracy was relieved "What will our cover names be at the school?"

"I am supposed to be Tessa MacLeod" Moira scoffed, rolling her cerulean eyes "I'm sure Blake got that from Highlander...your name is Kathleen Halliwell. We only need to use these names at school."

"Good" Tracy repeated "As much as I love watching Charmed, I think Halliwell was a bit much on Blake's part. He watches way too much television"

"I'm inclined to agree with ye, lass" Moira exclaimed, laughing "But the laird pays well so I'm not gonna complain"

"Doing this is better than jail time for sure" Tracy agreed, adjusting her long skirt "I can't wait until we arrive. I've always wanted to see an illusionist show in Vegas. I heard that Peter Vincent's show is at the Hard Rock hotel. We have to go see that sometime"

"No need to ask me twice, lass" Moira said, smiling "They probably have a lot of bonny lads in Vegas too."

"Ugh" Tracy rolled her eyes "Is that all you ever think about? Men?"

"I'm a lass with needs" Moira replied, matter-of-factly before bursting out into giggles...

... They had arrived a couple hours later, exhausted from the trip but excited to be there. Before heading to their neighbourhood in Clark County, they went to a small supermarket to load up on some groceries and a couple of cartons of Marlboro Menthols for Moira.

As they pulled into the driveway of the house they were staying in, Moira touched her Celtic Cross to change her appearance, just in case any of the students from their school lived in the neighbourhood.

"Iarraim ar an caomhnóirí na ceithre choirnéal. Éist liom. Leis an chumhacht trí huaire trí, a dhéanamh ar an illusion gur féidir le daoine eile ach amháin a fheiceáil." Tracy chanted, her appearance changing to that of her teenage self.

After their collective changes took place, Tracy looked in the passenger side mirror, smiling in relief that the incantation did work.

"See?" Moira said with a wink "I told ye that the incantation worked."

"Yeah, yeah" Tracy grumbled, rolling her eyes "Let's get everything inside so I can finish reading my book!"

Moira rolled her eyes as she made sure the soft-top covered the seats properly. She didn't want direct sunlight to make her leather seats crack.

She then opened her trunk and retrieved the groceries as well as the bag with her clothes in it. Tracy joined her and grabbed her own suitcase.

"Do ye have the keys, lass?" Moira asked, gesturing with her full hands.

"Yes, m'aam" Tracy replied, holding up the set of keys Blake had given them "I'll go open the door"

The two girls walked onto the front porch and Tracy quickly unlocked the door. She and Moira then filed inside, amazed at how nice the interior of the house looked.

"Now this is a house" Tracy exclaimed happily, skipping around to the kitchen.

Moira followed her slowly, remembering the castle she grew up in. She had to admit this house was stylish although it paled in comparison to the sprawling Castle MacKeltar in Inverness.

"Remember our agreement" Moira called out as she entered the kitchen "I get the master bedroom."

"Yeah, yeah, princess" Tracy giggled, sticking her tongue out at Moira "So that you and whatever men you come home with can use all that space to fuck your brains out"

"Please put away the groceries" Moira sighed, shaking her head as she retrieved the cartons of cigarettes from the paper bag "I'm going to bring my stuff upstairs"

Tracy muttered an incantation under her breath and suddenly the groceries rose in the air with minds of their own. They gently landed in their proper spots, leaving Tracy to dispose of the paper bag.

Moira shook her head again before going upstairs to the master bedroom...


	3. The First Night in Vegas

Moira slowly ascended the stairs to the master bedroom, reaching into her pocket and taking out her cellular phone. Pushing open the bedroom door, she dialled a number that had been emblazoned on her heart and soul as soon as she left Inverness.

It was customary for her to phone her parents whenever she was on a new assignment so that they would always know where she was. Tossing her bag onto the bed, she listened to the rings at the other end before a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" a female voice answered breathlessly. Moira smiled, knowing it could only be her Aunt Gwen, one of the most brilliant women she had ever known.

"Hello Auntie Gwen" Moira greeted the older woman "Tis your favourite niece"

"Moira!" she chirped happily "It's so nice to hear from you. How are things?"

"They're great" Moira replied wistfully, missing the sights and sounds of Castle MacKeltar "Are Ma and Da around?"

"Of course, sweetie" Gwen said, giggling "When are you going to come home for a visit? Maddie and Kailyn are here visiting for a while. We all miss you"

"I miss all of ye too, Auntie" Moira sighed, smiling at the mention of her twin cousins "Can I speak to Ma and Da?"

"By all means" Gwen acknowledged as a rustling came over the phone before she heard her Aunt calling for her parents.

Moments later, she heard the familiar click of the speaker before her parents spoke.

"Hello, Moira" her mother's voice emerged from the other line "I'm so glad you called"

"Moira-lass" her father's voice greeted "I trust all is well"

"Ma...Da...I miss you" Moira choked back a sob "But I wanted to call and tell you that my assignment has taken me to Las Vegas. I ken that we will be here for a little while. Everything is fine and I am well"

"We miss you too, honey" Chloe MacKeltar said with the emotion of a parent missing her only child "Everyone has been asking about you. I'm so glad you're okay"

"Will ye be coming home for Yuletide?" Daegus MacKeltar asked with a hint of hope in his voice "I ken all of our family, including Cian and Jessi, will be here to celebrate."

"I'll try, Da" Moira promised, "I want nothing more than to be back in the Highlands. These bletherin' assignments are driving me nuts...but I'm grateful for them."

"As are we" Daegus agreed "I know ye be making us proud, Moira-lass. Castle MacKeltar is always going to be home for ye and ye will always be welcome"

"Ma...Da...I love you both" Moira sighed, glad that she got a hold of them "I will call ye in a few days"

With that, she hung up.

She sat on her bed and reached for her knapsack before pulling out a medium sized wooden box with intricate carvings on it. Her Grandda Silvan had these boxes made so they could be sent back to the future with his sons, their wives and their children when they returned to their time after a long Yuletide visit when Moira was seventeen. Running her hands over the smooth surface, she opened the box to reveal its contents: A crystal flask of her father's favourite single malt scotch, a small humidor filled with Davidoff cigars, a piece of her clan's plaid and a family photo.

Sighing wistfully, she pulled out the photo, smiling as she looked at each and every member of each branch of the family, including the images of her ancestor Cian and his mate, Jessi. The MacKeltar clan was a tight knit family despite having a somewhat odd history.

"Some people have to go to another state or country to see their kin" Moira laughed affectionately "I'm lucky enough to have to travel back in time"

Sighing wistfully again, she put the photo back in its place before picking up the plaid. Setting the plaid on her pillow, she closed the box and hid it in the nightstand. Not wanting to do any more unpacking, she took the pack of cigarettes and her Zippo lighter out of her hoodie pocket and set them on top of the nightstand.

She then reached into her backpack and pulled out her crystal ashtray. Kicking the other bags off the bed, she moved to turn off the light and curled up in bed, clutching the plaid...

... Tracy awoke early the next morning, excited to begin their new assignment. After taking a hot shower, she curled her long dark hair into loose ringlets. She then put on her glasses and headed into her bedroom to change.

Unlike Moira, Tracy had unpacked all of her items the previous night and hung them in her closet. Humming "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, she put on a long dark denim skirt, pink converse shoes and a pale pink hoodie with a matching short sleeved top.

When she was finally dressed, she looked to see if Moira was up. She accurately assumed that Moira hadn't roused yet because she hadn't heard her door open.

Giggling mischievously, she opened Moira's door and rushed into the room before pouncing on the bed.

"Wakey, wakey highlander" she chirped, bouncing up and down.

Moira stirred and groaned before opening her eyes to give Tracy a murderous look. Unlike Tracy, Moira was NOT a morning person.

"What in bletherin' hell are ye doin?" Moira grumbled as Tracy kept bouncing on the bed.

"Time for school, Tessa MacLeod" Tracy giggled, calling Moira by her cover name before bouncing one last time "You don't wanna be late do you?"

Moira reached for a cigarette and lit it before taking a good long drag.

"Those things will kill ya" Tracy said, rolling her eyes as Moira blew out a lungful of smoke "You should give them up"

"Get out of my sight and make some coffee" Moira said saucily before taking another long drag "Ye be getting on my nerves, lass"

Tracy stuck out her tongue before giving Moira privacy to get dressed.

The coffee was almost ready when Moira finally appeared in the kitchen, donning tight dark jeans, black biker boots and a black tank top. She had her trademark black hoodie draped over her arm and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Coffee's ready" Tracy chirped, smirking at Moira's appearance "So you're going as Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets Rebel without a cause today?"

"Piss off" was all Moira said as she puffed her cigarette and poured a cup of coffee "I hate mornings"

"Well hurry up and finish your coffee, dearie" Tracy said mockingly as she put her IPod and Harry Potter book in her messenger bag "Your backpack is by the front door, all packed"

Moira stubbed out her cigarette against her boot heel and chugged her coffee.

"Let's go" was all she said...


	4. Back To School

"Did you have to speed through that yellow light?" Tracy groaned, smoothing back her hair "Honestly...you're like a man who has to show off"

Moira laughed, rolling her eyes as she made a right turn.

"Keep ye wits about, Ms. Halliwell" Moira giggled saucily as the school came into view "Now are ye planning on joinin' any clubs?"

"Hell yes" Tracy exclaimed, clapping her hands "Glee club all the way"

"Bletherin' hell" Moira sighed, rolling her eyes again as they pulled into the student parking lot "I'll be hearing those bletherin' songs ye keep blasting on that IPod of yers"

Without warning, Tracy started belting out "A New Day" by Celine Dion as Moira parked the Camaro in an empty spot next to a green Volkswagen Beetle. Moira groaned, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"I be killing myself soon" Moira warned Tracy in a mock-murderous tone "Doona be thinkin' that you'll be inheritin' my car"

With that, Tracy quieted down as Moira lit a cigarette.

"So" Tracy said, grabbing her bag "What club will you be joining?"

"I dunno" Moira replied after taking a long drag of her cigarette "Maybe go for the cheerleading squad"

"Are you serious?" Tracy giggled as they got out of the car with their bags "You in cheerleading?"

"Just stickin' with my cover, lass" Moira said, locking and arming the car "Gotta do the unexpected...I may surprise you"

With that, both girls trudged on inside...

... "Bloody hell" Tracy groaned, looking at her schedule "They put me in Chemistry class...I HATE CHEMISTRY!"

"Could be worse, lass" Moira said, hoisting her knapsack on her shoulder as she looked at hers "Besides, how are ye going to master those spells without mixin' eye of newt and tiger blood?"

"Screw you!" Tracy exclaimed, feebly bodychecking Moira into a bank of lockers "I'm an English major, not a fucking chemist"

"Either way, ye are on yer own, lass" Moira chuckled, unfazed "I have English class to go to now upstairs. I'll be seeing ye later!"

"Stupid pompous redhead" Tracy muttered under her breath as she headed towards her first class.

Sighing, she took out Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and began to read while she walked. It wasn't the smartest thing to do so early in the school day because the halls were filled with other students and by reading, she was unaware of her surroundings.

Turning up the volume on her IPod, Tracy read on until she collided with someone and landed on her butt. Groaning and slowly standing up, she noticed that she had knocked down a male student in the process.

"Oh my" she exclaimed, fumbling as she helped him up "I'm so sorry"

The boy had close cropped dark hair and dark rimmed glasses. As Tracy got a good look at him, she noticed how cute he was...cute in a nerdy sort of way.

"Oh it's okay" the boy stammered, pushing his glasses up on his nose before looking at her "I'm used to falling down"

"I should have paid more attention...hell of a way to make a first impression" Tracy sighed, blushing as she extended her hand "My name is Kathleen...Kathleen Halliwell"

The boy brightened up a little as he took her hand.

"I'm Ed Lee...Halliwell, eh? Are you from Charmed?"

"Maybe" she said playfully, putting her book back in her purse "It was great meeting you but I have to jet to Trig class...I'm guessing it is down this hall"

"Who's your teacher?" Ed asked as she put her IPod away "If it's Ms. Moore, then you're in my class"

Tracy looked at her schedule and grinned suddenly.

"Yep...looks like you're in my class" she said brightly "Shall we?"

With that, they walked to their class and Tracy sat in front of Ed...

... Moira sat in her English class, arms crossed as she and her classmates waited for their teacher to arrive. She yawned, wishing she could have a quick smoke before class started.

"You must be new" an annoyingly peppy female voice said from beside her. Moira glanced to her right to see a blonde girl standing there with a smile on her face.

"I might be, lass" she said politely "I'm Tessa MacLeod."

"Nice to meet you, Tessa" the girl said, extending her hand "I'm Amy Peterson. Are you from Scotland?"

"Aye" Moira replied, fighting the urge to roll her eyes "I hail from Inverness...deep in the highlands"

"That's so cool" Amy gushed, taking the seat in front of her "Must be a big world of difference coming here...from lush beauty to a desert wasteland"

"Aye" Moira agreed, nodding "I'm not too fond of the heat...but my Da got transferred here for work and here I be. I was initially mad until I heard that the cheerleading squad rocked"

"Oh...you're a cheerleader?" Amy exclaimed, with visible approval "Great. They're holding their tryouts today after school. I'm on the track team myself. I have a few friends on the squad so I'll put in a good word about you"

"Wonderful" Moira said, a fake smile plastered over her face as the English teacher staggered in.

"Don't mind Mr. Cunningham" Amy whispered before turning around "He's a boozer...I would be too if I had to teach this class"...

... "How was it?" Tracy demanded as she and Moira sat on the hood of the Camaro at lunchtime "Make any friends?"

"Aye" Moira replied, taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich "A preppy blonde lass named Amy"

"I met the absolute cutest guy before Trig this morning" Tracy gushed, taking a sip of her Coke zero "His name is Ed and he is sooo nice"

"Happy for ye" Moira said with her mouth full, rolling her eyes "Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Shut up" Tracy hissed, noticing Ed standing by a nearby tree, watching her "There he is"

Moira looked up to where Tracy gestured and burst out laughing.

"That nerdy looking stalker?" Moira chortled, nearly choking on her Dr. Pepper "You're a strange one. Usually cute lads have muscle and whiplash smiles"

"It's not the looks that count" Tracy said, pouting "We like the same things...especially the supernatural"

"Oh great" Moira said without enthusiasm before finishing her sandwich "A male version of you. My head is going to explode, lass. Isn't one of you bad enough?"

With that, she lit a cigarette and took a long drag as she stretched.

"Bite me" Tracy said, giggling as she jumped off the car "Anyways I gotta go...I have a tryout to go to"

"Break a leg" Moira said, her cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Thanks!" Tracy exclaimed enthusiastically "Means a lot"

"No...I literally mean break your leg"

"You're such an ignorant bitch" Tracy pouted, sticking her tongue out at Moira, who cheerfully waved in return...


	5. All The Right Moves

Moira trudged into the school gymnasium, donning a black and yellow Nike "Livestrong" track suit with a matching athletic bra underneath.

"Here goes" she thought, psyching herself up as she clutched her release form.

Much like in the movie "Bring It On", there were a few senior squad members sitting behind a table, all eyes on her.

Knowing ahead of time that she would need a signed release form, Moira had Blake sign it as her guardian after filling it out.

"Tessa MacLeod" the head cheerleader, a beautiful brunette, spoke, reaching for the form "Amy tells me you were part of a stellar cheerleading squad in Scotland"

"Aye" Moira replied, nodding "I was on an all-star squad back in Inverness"

Although she incorporated it into her cover, she truly was a former member of her high school squad...an assistant captain. Her squad was so good that they won several national titles.

"So" drawled a snobby blonde as she yawned into her perfectly manicured hand "Did you incorporate sheep and bagpipes into your routines?"

Moira glared at her, itching to use her power to make the blonde bitch eat her words.

"Shut up, Kimmy" the head cheerleader snapped, glaring at her "We won't build a great squad with insults towards newcomers"

"But" Kimmy sputtered angrily before being interrupted by the Captain.

"Shut your mouth"

Moira smiled icily at the snobby girl, taking her track jacket off. She silently whispered an incantation to help keep her moves flawless...after all, she was a bit rusty.

"You may begin, Tessa" the Captain signalled, pressing PLAY on the stereo next to her.

The music started and Moira began the routine that won her squad their several championships. She started with a couple of back flips and began to dance with the rhythm to "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5.

"Go Griffins!" she shouted, clapping and dancing flawlessly "Go...go...go...Griffins!"

She then leapt in the air, manoeuvring into a perfect spread eagle. Deciding on a flawless ending to her perfect routine, she did a perfect execution of the splits, making the entire squad gasp with awe.

"Amazing" the Captain explained, applauding "You are so totally in"

The other members except for Kimmy nodded and murmured in agreement. Kimmy sat in her chair, scowling at Moira with a death glare.

"Our first practice is on Thursday, after school" one of the assistant captains, a pretty African-American girl said, writing Moira's cover name down on the roster "We look forward to cheering with you, Miss. Talented"

"You'll get your uniform then" the Captain added "We all meet here"

Moira nodded, murmuring her thanks as she picked up her jacket and headed to her locker. Tracy stood outside the gymnasium doors, waiting impatiently.

"Did you make it?" she asked excitedly, clapping her hands as they walked to their lockers.

"Aye" Moira replied, grinning broadly "I blew their bletherin' minds"

"So cool" Tracy gushed excitedly "I aced my audition too. I'm in the Glee club!"

"Terrific" Moira said without enthusiasm as she opened her locker door "Time to go home"

"Yeah" Tracy gushed "It looks like some of our fellow students are our neighbours"

"I take it that Ed is one of them"

"Yep" Tracy gushed again "Same with his friend Adam and former friend Charley Brewster. Your friend Amy lives near us too"

"Interesting" Moira shrugged, stretching as she transformed into her true appearance "Ah, feels good to be myself again"

With that, she grabbed her knapsack and shut the locker door. She then looked up to see an incredibly sexy young teacher walking their way.

"Whoa" she murmured as he came closer "Who's that?"

"Believe it or not, my Chemistry teacher" Tracy giggled, rolling her eyes at Moira's blatant ogling.

"Yum" was all Moira could say as he noticed her, slowing his pace a little.

"Hello, Mr. Hawco" Tracy called out, waving to him.

Smiling, the handsome teacher kept his focus on Moira.

"Hello, Kathleen" he greeted Tracy briefly "Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin Moira MacLeod" Tracy replied, screwing up their cover slightly "She's uh...my guardian"

"Nice to meet you" he smiled, reaching out to shake Moira's hand. He openly stared at Moira's chest, admiring how the athletic bra hugged her curves.

"A pleasure to meet ye too" Moira replied, flashing him a gorgeous smile.

"You guys don't look related" Mr. Hawco stated, studying the girls closely.

"Kathleen was adopted by my Aunt and Uncle when she was little" Moira replied smoothly, flashing another smile "Her Ma and Da died in a car accident. To tribute them, she kept her original last name"

"That explains it" he said, smiling again as his blue eyes sparkled "Um...I have to go to the office now. Nice meeting you"

"Be seeing you soon" Moira replied in a flirty manner "I have to pick up my sister Tessa from cheerleading tryouts"

He smiled again before turning and heading towards the office...

... "My chemistry teacher is totally into you" Tracy giggled as they turned into their neighbourhood in Clark County "Maybe that will earn me some good grades"

"He is definitely a bonny lad" Moira replied, licking her lips as she pulled the Camaro into their driveway.

"Speaking of bonny lads" Tracy said, almost gasping "Look at that!"

Moira glanced across the street to see a devilishly handsome man standing on his driveway, watching them.

"Shit" Moira said, changing into her guise as Tessa "I can't blow our cover here"

"I think he's coming over" Tracy said, her eyes widening nervously as she watched their sexy neighbour approach them "Holy crow is he handsome"

"Wow" Moira murmured, noticing his sculpted body underneath the white tank top he was wearing with his coveralls tied at the waist "What a bonny hard body"

Both girls scrambled out of the car to see their handsome neighbour standing behind the Camaro.

"Well, hello" he murmured, walking up to them with a slow deliberate pace "You must be my new neighbours"

"I'm Tessa MacLeod" Moira greeted him, extending her hand "This is Kathleen Halliwell"

"Nice to meet you both" he replied, shaking Moira's hand "I'm Jerry Dandridge"

"Pleasure to meet you" Tracy sighed, extending her hand as well. Smiling, Jerry took her hand and kissed it. Gasping silently, Tracy quickly moved her hand back.

"Anyways" he murmured, smiling again "I have to jet to work. I'll be seeing you ladies later. Perhaps we can meet for drinks sometime?"

"Sounds good" Moira replied, grinning at him "Maybe soon"

Jerry winked at Tracy before walking back to his black Dodge Dakota. Tracy and Moira exchanged stunned looks...


	6. A Warning and a Slip Up

... Jerry licked his lips slowly as he walked back to his driveway. As soon as the girls drove by, he could smell power radiating off of the younger one.

"Mmm" he breathed, savouring the delicious scent that still filled his nostrils "I haven't sensed deep power like that in years...I'd love to take that under my control"

He knew right away that both teen girls were enamoured by him. While the titian haired girl dazzled his eyes, the scent radiating off of the brunette was tantalizing. All he could smell from the redhead was menthol cigarette and cigar smoke.

"I haven't been hunting in years" he murmured to himself, feeling his fangs emerge as he got into his truck "Maybe one can be my toy and the other can be my meal"

With that, he started the engine and backed out of his driveway...

... "Two hot guys in one day" Moira exclaimed, fanning herself as she changed into her true form "Felt like I was falling into erotic flames"

Tracy sat at the kitchen island, lost in thought.

"Earth to Tracy-lass" Moira joked, waving her hand in front of Tracy's face "Are ye in the land o' the living?"

"Mr. Hawco was definitely interested in you" Tracy said slowly, lips pursed in thought "And there's really no harm in it since it's your true form he saw...I think there's something odd about Jerry"

"Because he kissed your hand?" Moira scoffed, lighting a cigarette "Believe it or not, lass, there are old fashioned men out there"

"He didn't just take my hand" Tracy said, her eyes snapping up to look at Moira "He licked it. He was fucking tasting me"

"Okay" Moira deadpanned, taking a drag from her cigarette "So he's one of them erotic lads"

"Something's not right" Tracy said quietly, sighing "I sense there's something sinister about Jerry. Please stay away from him until we figure him out"

"Fine" Moira sighed, taking another drag "So tell me about Mr. Hawco"

"He's the assistant football coach for starters" Tracy said, remembering what she had heard about him from Ed "Still single and in his mid-thirties."

"Interesting" Moira mused, taking another long drag "Well he definitely wasn't shy. And that rakish smile of his makes me want to attack him in broad daylight, a thank you"

"Well he didn't mind openly ogling you" Tracy giggled, winking at Moira "Maybe you guys can go out and make with the crazy sex...that is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I liked what I saw" Moira grinned, stubbing out her cigarette in the ash tray "I can tell he will be fun to play with. I wonder what he's into"

Tracy rolled her eyes before hopping off her seat.

"I will leave you with your dirty mind then" Tracy drawled, saluting Moira "Gotta practice my songs if I'm going to stay in the Glee club"

She turned and walked out of the room as Moira put her finger to her temple like a gun and pretended to pull the trigger...

... Later on that night, Moira sat on the front porch, smoking and staring up at the stars. She loved the night and sometimes felt like she could communicate with the stars.

"What have we into?"she whispered, sighing as the stars twinkled brightly for her "I hate pretending to be a teenager"

"Hey" a male voice greeted, making her jump and lose her cigarette.

"Bletherin' hell" she gasped, changing her appearance quickly before turning around to see the nerdy boy from lunch hour standing behind her, looking at her expectantly "You scared me, Ed"

"I was walking by and saw you out here by yourself" he said, adjusting his glasses "Not a safe thing to do at night"

"I'm a big lass" Moira said, lighting another cigarette "I can take care of myself"

"A lot of people have disappeared lately" the boy said vehemently, giving her a hard look "For your safety, I suggest you should go back inside and not invite any strange men in"

"That won't be too hard" she said, giving him a hard look herself "You will most definitely not be invited in by me...now bugger off!"

"Please listen to me" Ed begged "It's for your safety...and Tracy's too"

"If you don't leave the premises, I will kick your scrawny ass" Moira hissed, glaring at him murderously "Personally I don't care if you and Tracy are best mates, but you best not tell me what I can and cannot do. It might get a boy like you in trouble"

She stood up harshly and Ed stepped back a few paces. Giving her one last look, Ed turned around and bolted from sight.

"Stupid little bugger" she groaned, taking a long drag...

... Jerry stood in the shadows, watching the altercation between the beautiful redhead and the neighbourhood pest. He rather enjoyed watching Tessa lash out at the snoopy little worm...her spitfire personality was a great match to her flawless looks.

"Sweet Tessa" he breathed, moving closer to the smoking teen "I think I will enjoy having you as a choice but to join me"...

... Moira sat back down, changing back to her true form as she enjoyed another cigarette. Although it was a filthy habit, there were some benefits to it. It kept undesirable men away and it masked the scent of the power that radiated off of her.

"Stupid little shit" she fumed, taking a drag "Who is he to tell me that I can't sit on my own porch and smoke a fucking ciggy?"

"He probably likes you" a familiar male voice mused from behind. Moira whirled around in surprise to see her incredibly sexy neighbour standing there.

His rakish smile halted abruptly when he got a good look at her face.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, confused "We haven't met...my name is Jerry Dandridge"

Moira looked at him confusedly before realizing that she was in her true form...not the guise of Tessa. She mentally cursed herself.

"H...hello" she stammered, regaining her composure "I'm ...Moira...MacLeod"

"You must be Tessa's older sister then" he murmured, taking her hand and kissing it "I can see the family resemblance"

"Aye" she replied quietly, feeling his tongue sweep across the back of her hand "I take it you met her earlier"

"Yes...her and Tracy"

"Cool" was all she could say as she nervously took a drag from her cigarette.

"Was that insect bothering you?" he asked, referring to Ed "He is quite the nuisance"

"That he is" Moira agreed, blowing out smoke "It's nice that there are more mature lads in this neighbourhood"

Jerry smiled at her comment, running a finger up and down his chest in a sensual manner.

"And it's nice to see a beautiful girl enjoying the night" he replied in a flirty manner as he leaned against the railing "Would you like to come to my house for a beer?"

"No thanks" Moira smiled, stubbing out her cigarette as she remembered Tracy's warning "I have to go and make sure my sister and cousin aren't at each other's throats. Maybe some other time?"

"For sure" he agreed, following her "I'll see you around"

With that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Moira to shake her head before going inside and locking the door.


	7. Round and Round

"Tracy Wicked" Moira bellowed, standing at the foot of the stairs "We had a couple of visitors"

When she got no response, Moira climbed the stairs and headed towards Tracy's closed bedroom door. She knocked a couple of times and immediately opened the door when she got no response.

As she stepped inside, she saw Tracy perched at her desk, her customary IPod earbuds snugly in and her music turned up full blast. From what Moira could see, Tracy was doing a half-hearted attempt at homework, doodling a name in the margin of her looseleaf.

Groaning inwardly, Moira tapped Tracy on the shoulder. She had to hide her satisfied smirk when Tracy yelped and fell out of her chair in surprise.

"What the hell, Moira?" Tracy exclaimed, standing and rubbing her bruised rump "Can't you knock?"

"I did, lass" Moira replied, leaning against the wall casually "You didn't hear a bletherin' thing"

Tracy sheepishly turned her IPod off and set it on her desk before sitting on her bed.

"Ed paid us a wee visit" Moira stated, matter-of-factly as Tracy's eyes widened in delight.

"Did he ask about me?" Tracy asked hopefully, trying to hide her blush. Moira rolled her eyes, seeing through Tracy's attempt at a sober expression.

"Nope" Moira replied, rolling her eyes "He was lurking about in the shadows. Started talking to me about staying indoors at night and such...what do you see in that boy? He is a creeper"

"He probably just wanted to visit me" she said thoughtfully, wondering why Ed was creeping about the neighbourhood like that. "He does like me"

"Whatever" Moira rolled her eyes again before continuing on "Our handsome neighbour Jerry paid a visit tonight too. He seemed a lot less creepy than Ed...He even volunteered to walk me to the door. I didn't really get any bad vibes from him"

"Either way" Tracy intoned, shrugging "Stay away from Jerry. My witch senses are telling me that there's something sinister about him."...

... The next morning, Moira strolled down the hallway to her English class. She was eager to get the day over with so that she could go home and enjoy a snort of her single-malt scotch. Just the thought reminded her of her home in Castle MacKeltar.

She recalled sitting in the solar with her mother and her Auntie Gwen as they told her about how they met her father and Uncle. Both Chloe and Gwen were incredibly smart, no-nonsense women who didn't really believe in the supernatural...until they met their mates.

Auntie Gwen was hiking by herself after separating from the senior citizens tour she had mistakenly signed up for. She had fallen through an outcropping of rock and landed on Uncle Drustan, who was enchanted to sleep through the centuries to avoid premature death. She somehow roused him and was chained to his side in a manner of speaking until she traveled to the 15th century to save him from being murdered.

Her mother Chloe encountered her father Daegus in a luxurious Manhattan penthouse, almost like the one she had lived in before her life was rudely interrupted. Thinking him a thief and a kidnapper, her mother eventually stayed by his side and helped him to rid himself of the druid spirits, the Draghar, who possessed his soul.

Moira was musing whether or not she would find supernatural love when she collided with someone coming the opposite way. Landing on the impeccably waxed floor, Moira groaned, unwilling to look up at the man she bumped into.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled, slowly standing up with her eyes averted "I should have paid attention"

"No worries" a familiar male voice chuckled "I take it you are Moira's sister Tessa"

Moira's eyes snapped up to see the teacher she had met yesterday after school. He was wearing a black golf shirt that hugged his slim yet muscular frame. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he smiled warmly at her. Moira noted how they were a beautiful contrast to his short, unruly dark hair. He immediately extended his hand to shake, which Moira quickly took. Her skin sizzled at his touch.

"Aye" Moira greeted, pretending she never met the gorgeous man as the scent of his cologne invaded her nostrils pleasantly "Hello"

"You are in my third period Trigonometry class" he stated, trying to distract himself with the file folder he was holding "I trust you're not the type of student who skips"

"No, sir" she replied, checking her watch "I will be there, front and center"

"Good" he exclaimed, smiling the rakish grin she loved "I will see you there"...

... Moira sat in her English class, daydreaming about her sexy Trig teacher. The drunken English instructor had assigned them a quiet period to read the section of 'The Glass Menagerie' that they would be tested on at the end of the school week.

Instead of focusing on the conversation between Laura and her high school crush, she pictured her gorgeous Trig teacher pushing her onto his desk while he groped her passionately. His piercing blue eyes haunted her as her reverie continued, increasing in intensity as she envisioned his sensual lips smashing with her own.

Just as the daydream reached its peak, the bell rang, signalling to the students that they needed to get to their second period classes. Sighing, Moira stood up and stuffed her books into her knapsack.

"Hey Tessa" Amy greeted her as she waited at the door for her "I heard you made the squad. Congrats!"

"Thanks" Moira mumbled as they left the classroom "It wasn't as hard as I'd imagined"

"Well my friends couldn't stop gushing about how great you were" Amy gushed "They really like you. Maybe we can skip third period to go to the mall"

"Thanks, but no thanks" Moira replied quickly, remembering what she had told Mr. Hawco earlier on "Mr. Hawco wanted to talk to me then"

"Oh, you lucky girl!" Amy exclaimed "Mr. Hawco is the hottest teacher at this school. I wish I had him for Trig...I have wrinkle faced Mrs. Runyon instead"

"That's too bad" Moira giggled, patting Amy's shoulder to console her "He is very good looking"

"Yeah...most of the students skip his class because it's apparently boring" Amy stated, shaking her head "If I had him, I'd probably find Trig less boring...oh well...gotta go to Phys. Ed now...see you later!"...

... When the bell rang to signal the end of the second period, Moira practically bounced out of her seat in study hall and hastily walked to her Trig class. Ever since she bumped into him this morning, she was eager to see him up close again and she wanted to be early enough to get a good seat.

Fearing that she would be the last to arrive, Moira walked faster, nearly pushing people out of the way as she headed to class. When she finally walked into the classroom, she became puzzled when she saw the empty room.

"Ah, Miss. MacLeod" Mr. Hawco greeted her, a warm smile on his lips "I'm glad you kept your promise"

She looked at the empty desks in bewilderment and sat in the desk at the front that was right in front of his.

"Where is everyone else?"

"I have a lot of missing kids today" he sighed, shaking his head ruefully "A lot of the students like to skip third period so that they have a longer lunch hour. It doesn't help that a few students disappeared as well."

Moira sat there, not knowing what to do since he was just sitting at his desk, staring at her curiously.

"Ummm shall I take out my textbook?" she asked, trying to hide her pleasure in having him to herself. "I'm sure you'd like to start the lesson"

"You look a lot like your sister, Tessa" he said, ignoring her question "How old is she?"

"She's 26, sir" Moira replied, grinning inwardly at his question "She's been taking care of me since our Ma and Da perished a few years ago"

"What does she do?" he asked curiously, leaning back in his chair as he propped his feet on his desk.

'Shit' she thought, racking her brains as he waited for an answer 'I need to create another cover'

"She is a freelance expert on ancient weaponry" Moira said quickly, using her original life's plan as her cover "She has a Masters in History and Archaeology from the University of Glasgow"

Mr. Hawco's eyebrows rose with approval.

"That's interesting" he mused, smiling "She didn't look the type"

"That's one thing about Moira and I" Moira said, smiling an easy smile "We are the unexpected. The element of surprise revolves around us"...


	8. Daily D'Ohs

That afternoon, Tracy went straight home without Moira after class ended. Since Moira had cheerleading practice and Glee club only met on Tuesdays after school, Tracy figured she should go home.

Listening to "Secrets" full blast on her IPod as she walked to the bus stop, she saw Ed standing there.

"HI!" she called, waving to him. Ed smiled and waved back to her as she approached him.

"Hey Tracy" he greeted, happy to see her "I see you're taking the bus today...good thing...we live in the same neighbourhood"

"So cool!" Tracy shouted over her music, making Ed wince and immediately roll his eyes as he took an ear-bud out of her ear.

"What are you listening to?" he asked, putting the ear-bud in his ear curiously.

"Secrets by One Republic" Tracy replied, turning down the volume for him "Great song"

Ed smiled at Tracy's taste in music..."Secrets" was one of his favourite songs.

"How about I walk you home?" he asked, making Tracy feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sure" she replied eagerly "I enjoy your company"

"I enjoy your company too" he agreed, smiling at her "I'm so used to everyone messing with me...I'm glad I now have someone I can talk to...and we seemingly enjoy the same things"

Tracy's smile widened and her dark eyes held a slight glimmer.

"I'd ask you to come over but our place is a big mess" she said, noticing that the bus was approaching them "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great" Ed exclaimed, handing her the ear-bud back "There's something I need to show you anyways. I think you and Tessa need to see this...but most importantly, it's for your safety"

"I will let Tessa know when she gets home from cheerleading practice" Tracy promised, taking out some money for her bus fare. "I will also get the house clean and unpacked tonight"...

... Moira wiped her face with the towel she kept on the bleachers. Cheerleading practice was going well and she was enjoying being a part of it again.

"TESSA" called Heather, the cheerleading Captain "We're going to show you our newest routine. Can you give us any pointers on how to make it better?"

"You bet" Moira grinned, putting the towel back down on the bleachers before re-joining the girls in the center "Give it all ye got"

With that, the rest of the squad got into formation and began the routine. They started off by spelling out the letters of the school team's name before breaking out into complicated flips, twirls and spread eagles.

Moira walked around them, giving every move a critical eye. One thing she noticed was that Kimmy, the snobby blonde from tryouts, lacked the enthusiasm the rest of the squad had. Every move she did seemed rather lazy than spirited.

When the routine finished, Moira decided to pull Heather aside after practice to discuss Kimmy.

"Well?" Heather asked, winking at Moira "What do you think? All-star material?"

"Looks good" Moira replied, smiling "You guys will definitely be all-stars. The only thing I want to say is that no matter what, you always have to show spirit. That's what unifies a squad. Make sure you always show your enthusiasm with each move"

"Do you hear that?" Heather announced, standing next to Moira "More spirit! Keep up the good work! Practice is over!"

The rest of the squad grabbed their towels and went to the locker room.

"Heather" Moira said tentatively, catching the Captain by surprise "I need to let you know about something"

"I'm here to listen" she said, wiping her brow with a towel "What's up?"

"It's about Kimmy" she explained, grabbing her towel and putting it around her neck. She absently noticed Mr. Hawco watching them from the main gymnasium doorway.

"What about her?" Heather sighed, seemingly understanding "Is it about her cheer style?"

"She seems to have a lack of spirit compared to everyone else" Moira said, unsure of what to say next "She needs to work harder on her moves...and maybe her attitude"

Heather nodded, sighing in agreement...

... Tracy sat at the kitchen island, looking at Moira's "instructions" with disgust. Since she was still at cheerleading practice, Moira had left a note for Tracy in her locker about cleaning up the kitchen/living room area and starting supper.

"Poo to you" Tracy grumbled, standing up and surveying the area.

As she moved around the room, eyeing everything, she had a weird feeling like she was being watched. As the hairs at the back of her neck rose, Tracy whirled around...upon finding nothing but a pocket of emptiness, she shrugged it off. If her witch senses couldn't pick up on it, it wasn't worth worrying about.

Humming to herself, Tracy opened up a box filled with their DVDs and suddenly had a brilliant idea when she saw that Disney's "Fantasia" was at the top of the pile.

"Hee hee hee" Tracy giggled, picking up the DVD "Why didn't I think of this sooner? I will use my power to get everything done...and I will do it while watching Fantasia!"

Humming to herself again, Tracy put the DVD in the player and pressed PLAY after turning everything on. Soon, the DVD started playing and she took out her small book of spells from her bag.

After flipping through, she found the spell she was working for and began to chant.

"Hear me, oh spirits" she chanted "Hear my cry. Help me clean up this mess so I don't have to try!"

Suppressing a happy shriek, Tracy watched with glee how things started putting themselves away. Using her power, she summoned a frying pan and some vegetables for a stir fry.

"I am a genius" she proclaimed, raising a spatula in the air like the Statue of Liberty's torch.

As she began making supper, she felt that prickly sensation again. Shrugging it off, she focused on her tasks at hand.

Little did she know that someone was indeed watching her...

... Jerry stood in front of the living room window, watching the scene unfold. He knew there was something special about the girl, but now he had concrete proof.

"Amazing" he breathed, watching in fascination "I could always use someone to increase my power!"

Smirking evilly, he backed away and made hasty plans to win Tracy over...


End file.
